


To Unfold Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Genderswap, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis are best friend’s who are trying to get through their last year of college without drifting apart</p><p>(used to be titled "you could be my way of life" but i changed it sorry!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Unfold Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> okay so when louis gets an attitude with the teacher sucks but i didn't know what to do there so i was just being stupid with it i'm sorry i'll probs edit it at some point soon idk!! anyways, the first part is kind of like a prologue so this one is about when they became friend rather than their college life but every part after this will be them when they are 17/18!! tell me what you think and i'll post more soon!
> 
> my tumblr is the tomlinrimmed xx

The bell rang and she was still sitting in her mother's car, fidgeting with her new skirt while her mother tried to coax the 12 year out of the vehicle, but she wouldn't go. Nerves shot through her as she thought about being around all these people again; summer had given her a reprieve from the mass of bodies clogging the hallways, but now she had to go back into that, and she didn't want to.

"Sweetie, you're going to be late." the words broke her concentration and the girl looked over, her curls bouncing as grey green eyes locked with blue, "Go on."  
The girl nodded, took a breath, and opened the car door, wind rushing around her, tossing her brown tendrils of hair into her eyes. She swatted them away while climbing the stairs, careful not to get her legs tangled in her skirt. Cold air followed her inside as the final bell rang, stirring a groan from the young girl as she raced to her first class, book bag knocking into her hips as she ran.

Finally, she reached the classroom door, ducking her head as she walks into the student filled room. "Hello! Pick any seat you'd like. You'll get lab partners in a moment." Harry looked up at the sound suddenly, seeing a woman sitting at her desk with a tight, obviously forced smile across her face. The curly haired girl stays quiet as she stares blankly at the teacher. She nods, looking around and hurrying to the vacant lab table in the back.  
She slides into the seat, sighing as she drops her bag to the floor. Harry places her elbows on the cool tabletop on the desk; chewing on her bottom lip a she watches the other pupil’s converse. Her attention was caught by a brown haired girl. She was sitting on a desk, head tossed back as she laughed. The laugh was contagious, making a small smile grow across Harry's face.

The teacher who was sitting at the desk stood up, voice loud in the classroom. "Good morning, class! Um, excuse me but everyone please take a seat." Multiple people shuffle around into their seats, despite the girl on the desktop who is going through her phone. Harry watches her silently, curious as to why she isn't listening to the teacher and why she doesn't just sit down in her seat. But it was so...intriguing to Harry. The way the girl looked so clearly indifferent to everything, how it was so blatantly out there that she did not give a single fuck.

Clearing her throat, the teacher glares at the apathetic girl, looking down at her list of students. "Ms. Tomlinson, please take a seat." The girl looks up at the teacher, flicking her brown fringe to the side. "I'm sorry, what?" You could practically see the anger course through the teacher; Harry was surprised that her eyes weren't glowing red. "I said to take a seat, Ms. Tomlinson." The girl's eyebrows knit together as she motions to herself and the area around her. "I'm sitting down. My bum is against this nice, comfortable desk top and I'm quite cozy right here but thanks for the concern, love." The girl - Louis crinkles her nose and grins, winking at the teacher and going back to scrolling through her phone.  
"Sit in your chair, Tomlinson. Don't cause a disruption." Louis sighs, rolling her eyes as she slides off of the desk. Her vans hit the floor with a thump, head swiveling towards the teacher. "I caused no disruption, ma'am. But on the other hand, you were the one who brought attention to me when I was already doing what you asked. All I did was sit on a desk." The girl sits down, flicking her brown hair over her shoulder. Angrily the teacher's mouth goes into a tight line, hands on her desk now as she looks into the girl's eyes.  
"Don't play me as a fool, Louis. I will not tolerate this". With a scoff and an eye roll, Louis raises her eyebrows, her voice condescending as she talks, "I did nothing wrong but you don't know that because you are stupid. Now get on with the damn lesson." The teacher's jaw drops, along with the rest of the class. Harry's eyes are wide with shock and disbelief when she lets out a small laugh, causing the room to turn and look at her. Harry feels her cheeks redden as her eyes lock with Louis'. The girl winks at Harry, grinning and nodding at her. Ducking her head, the curly haired girl looks at her fingernails as she smoothed her skirt out.

The flabbergasted teacher stays silent until the class gets uninterested and turns back to her. "Well...just…pick your lab partners then." The teacher waves her hand up and it is almost like the rest of the class stands up in sync, all rushing to their friends. Harry sits quietly, chewing on her bottom lip as she looks out the window next to her. "Do you think Tony off of Skins is fit?" Harry turns her head to the side quickly, seeing Louis. "What?" The girl's eyes were bright blue, framed with long eyelashes. She had a dab of eyeliner framing them, unlike Harry who usually stayed away from makeup. 

"I asked if you think Tony is fit. Y’know, the main dude." Harry chews on her bottom lip nervously. "Well, I like the second generation best. Effy and Freddie are the best couple." A smile grows across Louis' face as she nods quickly, obviously excited that the two share an interest. "Yeah, they were good together. But Sid and Cassie were the best couple." Harry snorts and nods. "Yeah, whatever. I’m Louis, by the way.” The girl tilts her head to the side, curious to what the other girl’s name was. The green eyed girl pushes her hair behind her eye, smiling softly and replying. “My name is Harry.” “Oh, that is such a cool name, man!” Louis smiles, nodding and then speaking up again. “Hey, has anyone ever told you that you got really pretty eyes? !” Blood runs to the curly haired girl’s cheeks because of the compliment and Harry just shrugs a bit because how awkward would it be to say, “Yeah, My mom tells me all the time”? “Thank you. Yours are...very nice too. Very..blue.” Louis giggles at her words as she looks over at the paper the teacher had just slammed down onto the desk, waiting next to the two while tapping her foot obnoxiously. 

“Yes?” Louis asks as she looks over her shoulder at the woman. The teacher scowls, a wrinkle forming in between her eyebrows. “I’m not going to deal with this type of attitude all year, Ms. Tomlinson.”

Louis looks over at Harry and rolls her eyes then turns to the woman, pressing her lips together as she smiles. “Alright, Ms. Wilson. Thanks for sharing that with me. It really enlightened me to my dreadful attitude. You know, I think I may have to call the law on myself, wow. I’m so ashamed.” An overly dramatic sigh leaves Louis’ as she gives the teacher another “apologetic” smile then turning back to Harry, raising her eyebrows. “What were we talking about?”

Harry’s wide eyes meet with Ms. Wilson as the woman clenches her jaw in angry, turning around and stomping to the front of the room; her heels hit the floor with a loud “clack!” each time she took a step. Harry looked back at Louis who was obviously trying not to laugh, a hand covering her mouth to conceal the laughter. Looking at her for a moment, Harry feels a smile growing across her face as a few giggles slip out and soon become laughter, joining the blue eyed girl.

Tears are rolling over the brim of Louis’ eyes as she snorts, sitting up straight and scrunching her face up as she talks in a silly voice. “I’m not going to tolerate this type of attitude all year, Ms. Tomlinson.” Once she finishes her sentence, she lets out another loud laugh and shakes her head at the situation. Harry wipes her eyes, trying to catch her breath from laughing. Louis finally stops laughing, holding her stomach as she chuckles under her breath a bit, finally studying the paper Ms. Wilson had given them.  
“Why don’t you like Ms. Wilson?” Harry asks, leaning over a bit and placing her forearms on the lab top so she can see the paper. Louis shrugs, still looking down. “I just like to fuck with people.” The green eyed girl furrows her eyebrows, and then nods solemnly while taking in this girl’s personality. After a few minutes of silence, Louis looks over at Harry, nudging her a bit while smiling wide, showing off her straight teeth. “C’mon, I’m not gonna be your bitch and do this whole thing.” Harry gasps and mutters an apology, earning a laugh from Louis. “Nah, it’s alright mate. I understand how it gets.” 

The rest of class goes quickly, the two girls joking around the whole time. Harry learns all about Louis’ family. She tells her about all the vacations they’ve went on, and each person’s personality from her perspective. Harry tells Louis about her mom and sister, and how her parents got divorced when he was young and Louis nods along because yeah, she knows how that is because the same thing happened to her. So they got on well, both of them coming to enjoy each other’s company and if Harry said she was disappointed when the bell rang, it would be an understatement. The two girls smiled and waved bye, both saying they’ll see each other the next day.  
Each of their days went slowly and neither of them saw each other again for the rest day, to their disappointment. By the time the last bell rang, Harry was eager to get out of the school, tired of the constant noise and large majority of ignorant people here. She hurried to her locker, grabbing her things and then walking out of the two large doors. The bright sun beat down on her as she started walking home. Her bag swayed while she walked, her head ducked down. Everyone around her were walking with their friends, chatting loudly around the taller, curly haired girl. 

She had probably been walking for about five minutes when she heard a voice call after her. “Hey!! Harry!” Turning around, she sees Louis’ jogging towards her, waving. She kneels over a bit to catch her breath when she gets to Harry, smiling up at her. “Wanna walk home together? I don’t really know anyone else.” A relieved sigh leaves Harry while her lips turn up into a smile. She nods, letting out a laugh. “Yeah, I was actually thinking about how I was the only person walking alone.” “Dude, so was I! I’m so glad I found you, man.” Louis smiles and the two girls start walking forward. They are both silent for a bit until Harry clears her throat. “So how was your first day of school?”  
“Great, thanks for asking, mum.” Louis smirks over at her, obviously poking fun at how formal Harry sounded. The green eyed girl snorts, shoving Louis playfully. “Man, fuck you.” They both laugh, bumping into each other gently as they walk. “But how about you? Have nice, productive day?” Louis grins, crinkling her nose in an oddly adorable way. The taller girl reaching up and starts playing with her long hair, looking at both of their moving feet. “It was alright, I guess. It was kind of boring, to be honest with you.” “Yeah, that’s exactly how it is.” Louis replies, nodding while she stops. Her eyes are latched onto the sight of a record store, her finger pointed out towards it. “You live by a record store?” “Yeah, why?” Harry looks over at Louis, watching her go up to the sign that lists the store hours. “That’s sick! Let’s go in!” The blue eyed girl looks over and gives her the most elated expression Harry had ever seen in her life before running into the small building, the door jingling due to her arrival. 

Harry hurries after her, pushing the door open and receiving a stare from multiple people who were curious as to who had just came in the store. Louis had made it over to the B section of records, searching through them intently. “What are you looking for?” Harry asks her when she gets over there, standing next to her and looking at what she is doing. “Do you like the Beatles?” Her hands stop moving when she gets to an album with the words ‘Let It Be’ printed on it. Harry grins at the name of the band and nods. “Yeah, they’re actually one of my favorite bands.” “Cool. Me too.” Louis picks the record up and turns, walking towards a big pile of comic books. Harry hurries after her, her skirt brushing against her legs.

“You know, you might seriously have the attention span of a dog.” Louis snorts at Harry’s comment, picking up a comic book with Iron Man on it. Grinning, Louis takes it and the record up to the checkout while Harry trails behind her. The cashier takes the items and starts scanning them as Louis digs through her bag, pulling out a wallet.  
Louis pays him and shoves the change he gives her into her purse. She chirps a “thank you!” and then takes the bag of stuff she purchased, walking out the door. “Are you buying anything?” The tattooed cashier asked Harry, holding a hand out for whatever item it was. “N-no, sorry.” Harry says awkwardly, hurrying out of the record shop to catch up with Louis. She was leaning against the wall of the shop, holding her stuff in her hands. 

“Hey, do you by chance smoke cigarettes?” Louis asked her, raising an eyebrow. Harry shakes her head, leaning against the wall beside her new friend. “No, I never have in my life.” Nodding, Louis digs through her purse and pulls one out, grinning at Harry. “Neither have I. I stole this from my mom today, wanna smoke it?” Shrugging, Harry bites her lip and watches Louis pull out a lighter, holding it to the end of it until it starts burning. 

Louis fumbles with it a bit before she puts it to her lips, inhaling deeply. She hands it to Harry who takes it between her forefinger and thumb. Louis releases the smoke from her mouth as Harry inhales, watching the blue eyed girl crinkle her nose in distaste. The smoke tastes like nothing and it burns her mouth and nose so she coughs, all of the smoke leaving her mouth in a small cloud. She hands the cigarette back to Louis as she hold her other hand over her mouth while she coughs. Louis takes another hit of it before she starts coughing, turning towards Harry instead of handing the cigarette to her. 

“This is gross as fuck. Mind if I put it out?” Harry shakes her head and Louis nods, throwing it to the ground and smashing it with her toe. Once it’s out, the two girls stay silent while they look at the now squished cigarette in the grass. Both of them look up at the same time, locking their gazes before they start laughing.  
“Nice idea, Einstein.” Harry jokes through her giggles, her hand on her stomach as she laughs. Louis is bent over, crinkles formed by her eyes from her wide smile and laughter. “No, it was a good idea! I promise!” Louis says, shaking her head as she straightens her posture a bit. “We both just lost our cigarette virginity with each other, now we’ll always remember it. Like when we’re older and have kids and stuff. We get to be like “the first time I smoked was with Harry Styles on our first day of Year 8.”, you know?” Harry stares at the girl for a minute and then nods, grinning. “Yeah, that is a pretty good idea.” 

Louis winks at Harry and laughs as she pulls her phone out, cursing. “Shit, I've got to go get my little sisters from school.” Harry really didn't mean for her face to fall but she couldn’t help it; she wanted to spend as much time with her new friend as possible. “Alright. “ Nodding, Louis reaches down and pulls out the new record she had just bought. She handed it to Harry, nudging it against the girls’ chest when she didn't grab it right away. “Take it.” “No, I can’t. You just bought this with your own money.” Louis rolls her eyes and nudges her again, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. “Just take it, Harry.”

Harry sighs and grabs the record, blushing. “I’ll pay you back.” Louis snorts and shoves her hands into her pockets, rolling her eyes. “Alright mate. See you tomorrow.” She starts walking away, her bags hanging on her wrists and hitting her waist as she walks. 

Silently, the green eyed girl watches her walk away. She looks down at the record in her hand quickly then back up at the girl. “Louis!” Harry asks with her voice a bit raised so the girl could hear her. From about 20 feet away, Louis turns and looks at Harry, “What?” “You walked this way with me because we walked home together, but you didn't know this record shop was here.” She shrugs, hands still stuffed inside of her pockets. “I just wanted an excuse to hang out with you.”  
Harry can only imagine how her face must have lit up, a wide smile growing across it . She nods, satisfied with that answer because who wouldn't? Harry couldn't help but feel happy after that; someone made up an excuse just so they could be with her, how flattering was that? “Thank you!” Harry says back to Louis, making her eyebrows knit together before she laughs, shaking her head and starting to turn around. “You’re funny. See you in class tomorrow.” The girl walks away and Harry watches her until she is out of sight before turning around and heading towards her own home. 

The silence was kind of strange to Harry after she had just spent a while with Louis, who clearly didn't really enjoy it being too quiet. Harry’s head was ducked down as the small grin grew across her face at the memory of the time she just spent with Louis. She had a great time when she was with Louis; she really knew how to make sure Harry didn't get bored with anything. A small laugh escapes Harry as she walked up the front steps to her house. Her mother’s car was in the driveway so Harry knew she’d be bombarded with questions about her day when she got inside but Harry wasn't really worried about that right now; she was too excited about seeing Louis again at school tomorrow.


End file.
